As The Sun and The Moon
by sweetiiey
Summary: Before Bella moved to Forks Edward and Jacob used to be friends - so what's up with the current hostility? SLASH. Disclaim: to Twilight Saga and it's characters
1. The Past

**A/N I though – why not publish all of my stories at once… will at least give me more motivation to continue them… XP**

"_This was the best Spring Break ever!" I exclaimed happily as I laid down at our meadow facing him._

_He smiled that heartbreaking smile at me and murmured a low 'mm'. Looking at him right now I was grateful for all the time we spent together making me almost a perfectionist when it came to blocking him from my mind. _

"_I hate when you do that" he complained._

_I chuckled and shrugged before looking up at the gray sky. I wasn't ready for him to know that I loved him more then just a simple best friend. Even through I knew he would without a doubt reject me it was getting harder and harder to contain myself. I loved him, and I wanted him to know. It was as simple as that._

"_I wish that Rosie had been able to go with us on the road trip" I said after a while of comfortable silence._

"_I know, she wanted to, but you know how it is with the family and shit…but at least you got to drive the Vanquish – do you know how much shit Rose would have given me if she found out?" as he said the last part he went to a fit of laughter making me join._

"_You know that that sexy Aston Martin V12 Vanquish is mine the minute I officially get my license?"_

"_If we go to Las Vegas the same weekend"_

"_Deal"_

_I would fallow him to the end of the world if he let me. Gosh! I sound as such a girl! If we ever would be in a relationship I would refuse to be the girl in it- he was the one who glittered so it had to be him, right?_

"_Why are you smiling and frowning at the same time"_

_I turned my head towards him._

"_Still can't read my mind?" I asked bemused. _

"_Sometimes I wished I never told you about my ability ", he whined._

"_Naw! Your poor little thing can use your little curse on me so you __**always**__ have to complain about it" I said with fake concern._

"_Shut up, Jake!" he said with fake anger and pushed me lightly on the shoulder._

"_You know you love me" as a friend I added mentally still blocking my thoughts from him._

_He didn't say anything, but his bemused smile and warm eyes said plenty as he slowly shifted his gaze back up to the sky._

"_I wished our families didn't hate each other so we didn't have to sneak around as through we were criminals when we are just friends…" I sights absentmindedly letting my mind shield drop._

_Edward didn't say a word while having that indifferent face he always had when we came into this subject refusing to meet my gaze. I wished he would just tell me what the secret behind the stupid vendetta. I knew hat he heard me, but as expected he pretended he hadn't._

"_It will probably rain soon" he commented after a long while._

"_It's Forks – if it doesn't rain something is seriously wrong" I scoffed._

"_I still can't make myself sleep with humans" Edward said from no where._

"_You know what happened with Melinda wasn't really your fault – right?" _

_It had gone two months since Edward slept with anyone beside Tanya or Irina. I didn't really know how to react to this fact. I was reveled in some since knowing that he wasn't sleeping around a much as before, but what if this went on further __**my**__ chances with him – as small as they already were – would become nothing because of Edwards new found fears of intimacy with humans. _

_Even the way he touched me now days was with so much delicacy it was ridicules. _

"_It was! If I hadn't-"_

"_Please if you want to start with that self loathe, pity and the guilt party take it as far away from me as possible, and let us just agree to disagree on this argument knowing how we are both pig heads"_

"_You're a dick – you know that?"_

"_And you're such and emo – get over it!"_

"_Tell me what happening on the rez" Edward said softly after laughing at the accusations we gave each other knowing that they were both true._

"_Well Quil is still pitifully trying to get Amber Whites attention, Embry got caught by his mom smoking a joint and is grounded and do you remember me telling you how Sam Uley just disappeared a month ago?-"_

"_You never told me" Edward interrupted._

"_Guess I forgot – but anyways his back and acting as though he fucking owns the place refusing to tell anybody where he has been. He freaking looks as though he is on steroids and the Elders treat him as through he was some type of God or something!" I laughed as I imagined people at the rez bowing and asking 'all mighty' Sam to protect them against the deadly rain failing to notice the dark face E was making._


	2. Just Another Heartbreak

**A/N okay been writing majority of this for the last…let see…9 hours so you guys can kiss my sweet ass if it isn't all correct – I say that with A LOT of love btw. I will do the "fun" part of editing tomorrow or Sunday. **

**Ps. It's a **_**SLASH **_**story so there is already and will be **_**SEXUAL CONTECT OF BOY ON **_**BOY so its you own mind you "ruin" by reading this all though you could always just skip them like I do some times (hey, don't judge can't always be so dirty minded). **

**Chapter 1 "Just Another Heartbreak"**

He woke up with a silent scream his body drenched in sweat. Trying almost desperately to slow down his heart rate and regulate his hard and heavy breathing he kept on telling himself that it had been nothing more than a dream. His mind was only playing tricks on him adding and changing the memories that lay buried in his mind during the hours he was wake – in control. Sitting up at the edge of his too small bed he tried to focus on something – anything that didn't have with the memories or…Bella to do.

Fuck Bella!

She was supposed to be his _it_. If only they had gotten more time she could have seen how well they could have worked, and how much they shared. They could have…they could have been good.

Holding his head hard between hi legs he tried to hold in a scream. He didn't know how long he stayed like that until he had calmed down enough to remove his cloth and tie slacks around his leg. He didn't waste time to phrase as soon as he was far enough from the house.

The only ones who were phrased where Paul and Quil - neither tried to communicate with him knowing the signs of a ''tornado'' by the way he blocked his thoughts. It never was when he transformed in the middle of the night. He ran towards no where needing to just loose himself in the night, to let his spirit wolf take over if only for a second so he didn't need to feel his own emotions even if it was only for a moment.

He wasn't surprised when he found himself at Sam's' nor that his Beta was outside his house waiting for him. It didn't take long after he phrased before older man took him in his arms and let him cry himself unconscious. He was the only one who knew his past with that thing and what had triggered his gen at such a tender age as fourteen. He never made him talk about it always just held him letting him vent out his frustrations and anger or simply just cry until there was no more to cry about. He even went to far as too let him use him when he was in his worst moods – and since Bella came (more so after she left) he had more often than not. But tonight he just needed to be held and feel love even if it wasn't the type he needed.

When morning came he didn't say a word just untangled himself from his Beta. He never did after nights like that even though it made him feel worse later he preferred to fuck himself cold rather than cry unconscious. At least he could talk to Sam after than regardless how shameful he felt.

"The Cullen's are back," Sam informed him before he had a chance to open the bedroom door and leave in a quiet voice.

_I know_, he thought but his lips refused to form the words.

"Are…are we going to leave?"

He resisted the urge to smile. Sam was such an idiot some times. He knew he had to stay and take care of the pack as an Beta, yet he couldn't – wouldn't – let him, the Alpha, go of on his own. Sam loved him but he could never truly be _his _nor did he want him to. He was selfish, but not that selfish. Turning around he bent down and kissed his Beta softly before leaving with a mischievous smirk playing on his pouty lips.

He couldn't leave – he _wouldn't._ If he left it meant that he had let those _things_ win. He would fight until his very last breath even if it would eventually kill him. He would not be defeated - besides what more could they possible take from him? They couldn't hurt him more than they already had. He was too immune by the nightmares that had hunted him since that day.

~...~...~...~

For days she had been calling with a persisting stubbornness as though they could just go back to that friendship they once had - as though she hadn't rejected him. He got that she felt the need to 'save' that _thing_, but it was clear by the way she had neglected to even call him when she got back to reassure him that she had gotten back safe until she _remembered_ his existence – and if that didn't say enough he could always go by obvious fact that those _things _had moved back – said more enough. She didn't care about him. Even though he knew that she had used him (he knew _he_ had used him to an extent), but he thought she cared enough to…

He didn't even know anymore. He was too distressed to even continue his line of thoughts. Diving down from the cliff he decided to go and return her bike after destroying the one had given him. He didn't care anymore. He was sick and tired of taking out his anger on the pack, but most of all he didn't want to hurt Sam in that way anymore – he knew that he didn't mind, but for every time they fucked he stole something from him, from Emily. Of course nobody knew of their 'special' relationship only that they were close assuming that it was because they had been the first ones to phrase. They – he – didn't need them judging them – him – adding his constant growing self loathing. He was too selfish to give up the comfort he found in Sam.

He lightened a cigarette while walking toward the Swan residence (hey, don't judge; it wasn't like it hurt him in anyway) he didn't feel like riding and he needed the walk to calm himself down.

He barely remembered what he told Charlie when he left the bike just that the lighted his third cigarette when he when he went back into the forest waiting for her knowing that that _thing_ was likely stuck by her side. He wasn't looking forward to talking to _it_. He was still sour after the last time he saw _it_ barely much longer than a year after that day. He could still feel those condescendingeyes on him sneering at his warning as though he wasn't anything but a mare child playing an adult. Then again in _its_ eyes he was probably so even though after that night he couldn't even remember the feeling of that child like innocence.

"…_Traitor_!" he heard Bella shout towards him walking him up from his reminiscing.

He had one too many replies to that accusation, but he didn't know if his current emotional state could handle a pointless argument so he simply lifted the barrier he put around his mind and called for _it_ before shutting him out directly after.

He could hear them almost seeing how _it_ held her back from 'killing' him. He stubbed the cigarette and stretched his back before lounging back at the mossy tree trunk. He looked on with cold emotionless eyes as the pair come into view resisting the urge to light another of his stress reliever. He wasn't surprised by the distance the _thing_ left between them and him nor by the defensive stance _it _took in front of the human girl. By the look on _its_ eyes it unnerved _it_ greatly that _it_ couldn't read his mind or his body language – even his smell didn't give him away. He had gotten better.

"Bella," he said as a greeting nodding once towards her without looking away from the _thing_.

"Why?" he heard her whisper with clearly a lump in her throat. "How could you do this to me, Jacob?"

He held back a sneer, and decided that lighting another cancer stick was better of the two evil. Never talking his eyes from the _thing_ he took out his last and lightened it. Ignoring the shocked gasped he took a deep drag blowing the smoke at the _things_ face before turning his cold gaze at the girl a part of him actually loved.

"It was for the best" he replied shortly his voice as cold as it had been before the _thing _had left and the girl had become his…not shelter but a warmth in his life that had help him feel for longer moments than the pointless fuck sessions he had with Sam or some random babe when he was in the mood for it.

As though waking put from her shocked state by the fact that he smoked an angered sneer made itself know at her simple yet beautiful face making it seem rather childish.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to _strangle _me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack. Like harry? No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to _him_?"

He wouldn't let her make him feel guilty. Besides the only one who would be guilty if Charlie would be Bella considering how many times she had left of disappearing for _days_, withering her life away for a _**thing**_ and risked her far more times than necessary never taking the time to rationalize a situation before acting.

"He didn't want to hurt anyone – he just wanted to get you grounded, so that you wouldn't be allowed to spend time with me," the _thing _said.

He couldn't help but to sneer then. Spitting just next _its_ Italian dress shoes he looked with pure contempt at _things_ eyes.

"Don't put word in my mouth, _leech_!" the amount of venom in his voice actually mad _it_ flinch. "I did it because I couldn't stand the reminder of her, and considering the stunts you two have pulled on the old man I'm only a drop on the ocean."

The _thing _growled threatening at him, but he was done. He was going to deliver the message he came for and than he was done with them – at least for now.

"Jake…" she whimpered making his heart wince even though nothing on his cold demeanor changed.

"I just came to remind the _thing_ one of the key rule of the treaty," he interrupted relishing on the very visible flinch at the insult which they both knew was more of label then anything else.

"Before you say anything I just want to say: Thank you," the _thing _said in a rush his voice rough and fervent knowing that _it_ probably wouldn't have the opportunity to say what _it _wanted if _it _didn't say it now. "For keeping her alive when I…didn't."

He didn't say anything. They both already knew he hadn't done it for _it_, so why waste his breath.

"Edward…" he hated hearing the _things_ name so naturally his return his bad mood which by far improved by the look they shared.

He hated this. Lightening another cancer stick knowing that he had to quit smoking rather sooner than later and not because it was a dead give away to his nerves, but because he was supposed to be a role model towards his pack and tribe. He didn't like that aspect of his in heritage, but he still wanted to be more than the filthy… taking a deep drag he retain the control of his slight humming body.

"I'm forever grateful towards you; Jacob, "he hated how the _thing_ said his name, "and if there is _anything _in my power I can do for you…" by the way _it _looked at him after trailing off leaving the possibilities open for him he knew _it _was very much serious.

He wasn't dumb enough to refuse, and had too many lessons the last two years too be impulsive with any demand so he ignored the words for now. There was a stiff silence between the three. There was too much that needed to be said – especially between the two males –but they were all things that would only end up in more bloodshed than it had all ready been spilt.

"Was it something else you needed, Jacob?" Bella finally asked breaking the rather fragile silence. "You might just send me to military school. But that won't keep me away from Edward. There's nothing that can do _that_. So don't you dare try to make him leave!"

Ignoring the comments he held the _things_ eyes locked with his before saying what he came to say.

"You do remember the only thing that is keeping me from sending the pack on you disgusting _things_?" he asked regaining his emotionless air as he threw his last stress reliever towards _it_ knowing that _it_ would dodge it regardless if he actually tired to hit _it _or not.

"We haven't forgotten," the _thing _sneered loosing _its_ precious control at the direct hit towards _its_ 'family' at the same time as _its _girlfriend demanded; "What are you talking about?"

"The treaty is quite specific. If any of those _things _bite a human, the truce is over. _**Bite**_,__not kill," he made sure to emphasize enough so it was impossible for her to miss his drift looking at her straight in the eyes.

He knew what she was planning. He would be stupid if he didn't. She was desperate and more than a little obsessed with that _thing_ making it to be more questionable if she wasn't at least entertaining the thought to joint _it_ fully in _its_ abnormality – he was man enough to admit that he wasn't so much better when it came to normality, but at least he was close enough to it to be able to give her things _it _could never; like children, an almost completely honest relationship with her parents and something he knew she hadn't learn the beauty of it yet: death.

"It's none of you business," she snapped.

"As Alpha and protector of my tribe it is Bella. It is as much of a duty for me to honor the treaty as it is for those _things_ who were actually there and _**agreed**_ to the terms," looking at her face he wondered if bull-headed stubbornness was just another way of stupidity.

"It's my choice!" she argued angrily.

"But he has a point," the _thing _tried to reason with her only to have those chocolate brown eyes glaring at _it_ instead.

"No, Edward you are not doing…"

"BELLA," Charlie's roar interrupted her turning her face paler than it already was. "YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

They all stood frozen in motion listening for silence that followed, before he had to turn away his face to hide the small smile playing at his lips.

"Crap," Bella's voice trembled anxious of what her fate held when she walked into her father's house.

He almost felt sorry for her, but than again she had it coming all considered.

"Just one more thing," the _thing _reassured the human girl before turning back towards him. "We've found no traces of Victoria on our side of the line – have you?"

He almost said no to just be able to leave sooner, but knowing _it_ he knew _it_ would press him for answers until he was satisfied, so he decided to go with the truth.

"The last time she was here was when Bella was…away. We let her think she had slipped though but right before we got ready to ambush her she took of like a bat out of hell. Probably caught the scent of your psycho _thing_," he ignored the glares he got for the 'pet' name he had for the pixie like vampire.

Taking a deep sigh the _thing _rubbed the bridge of _its_ nose which was one of the obvious signs _it_ was getting irritated and trying to gain a calm that they both knew _it _didn't have.

"When she comes back, she's not your problem anymore. We'll-"

"She killed on our turf," he nearly hissed in an ice cold voice that sounded almost an Alpha order. "She's ours!"

"No-"Bella of course had to involve herself in the argument.

Luckily for her Charlie started to yell before his instincts kick in full wanting to show his dominance and force her to submit.

"BELLA! I _SEE_ HIS CAR AND I _KNOW_ YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T _INSIDE_ THIS HOUSE IN _ONE _MINUTE…!" Charlie didn't bother finish the threat.

"Let's go," the _thing_ said to the distressed girl looking as though he was being forced to deliver her to her death sentence.

He hated the pained way she was looking at him yet the walls he had built up the last couple of years would not let him ask for forgiveness or forgive so easily. It wasn't about trust, rather the need to protect the small shreds of his heart he had left. He was sick of giving and never getting anything back.

"Goodbye, Bella," he words held a deeper meaning which was not lost to the said girl.

"You promised," she stated desperately. "Still friends, right?"

He hated how much this whole thing hurt, he hated hurting her, but he could – not now so he shook his head. He silently preyed that she wouldn't start crying he didn't know if he had the strength to walk away if she did - even though it would be the right thing for both him and his pack. Bella was a complication that they couldn't afford, not now, not ever.

"You know how hard I've tried to keep the promise, but…I can't see how to keep trying," he was lying, but he didn't wasn't to hurt her more than he had to. "I…will miss you"

"Me too," she chocked rushing towards him and enveloping him around his waist with her arms threatening to break his hear once more.

Some how it came as a surprise when the _thing_ pulled her form him even though he should have expected it.

"It's okay," was the last thing he heard her say before he turned around and left before they had time to react.

He needed Sam.

~...~...~...~

It hadn't taken long before he found his Beta patrolling at the north side of the boarder. He couldn't deny the relief that filled just by seeing the black wolf who was only a half head shorter in this form. He nuzzled the elder male affectionately and being reworded with an equally affectionate nuzzle. He wished things were different.

Taking a deep calming breath of the lack wolf he let his calming presence sooth his ocean of overwhelming emotions. He wondered sometimes if he was supposed to have been born female considering how emotional he was.

'_Maybe,' _Sam laughed warmly in his head having again accomplished to make his take down his mental barrier before he realized it.

'_Shove it'_ he threatened trying and failing to not sound childish.

'_I bet you would look really hot as a chick,' _Embry helpfully supplied somewhere at the south east of the border.

'_Shut up'_ he knew the others could feel his embarrassment which only made him feel even more so.

The playful banter went on for a while until it was time for Quil to take over Sam's shift.

'_Don't slack,'_ he warned them both knowing how easily they got lost in their discussions about whatever that was 'new'.

'_Of course not boss,'_ Embry said seriously before ruining it _'or should I say ma'am?'_

He growled in frustration even though it kind of made him warm – in a completely manly way – that Embry and Quil were as though he hadn't abandoned them for nearly two years. It was nice – even though he often felt too _old_ fir their antics. They hadn't changed much, but he had changed enough for them to realize that he was a difference person all together if you didn't count the small glimpses of the old Jacob they saw once a while.

'_We will always love you man,' _Quil stated reminding him that he hadn't closed his mind yet.

'_Even if you act like a military jerk most of the times,' _Embry said always having the need to ruin moments even if he said it with a slight affectionate tone.

He let them fill his love for all three of them before he shut himself off. He hated the vulnerability he had without his barrier.

He barely gave Sam time after he opened his house ripping of both their slacks and pulling them into the shower. He put on the cold water suppressing the memories the cold brought him, and got down on his knees and took Sam large and very thick length in the caves of his warm mouth making the elder man groan.

"Do…you want…to…to talk about it?" Sam moaned huskily.

He loved the fact that Mr. Up-Tight was so easily aroused. Not bothering to answer he sucked the shaft hard before releasing it with a pop. He gripped the base of the very tasty cock letting the other hand grab that perfect round ass. Liking it from the base up he left butterfly kisses now and then nipping softly the sensitive skin knowing that he was slowly driving man crazy.

He wondered how long it would take him to beg today.

"Jake…" he gasped when he took him again in his mouth relishing of the taste of the pre-cum that had been weeping from the tip of the proud manhood while teasing his entrance with other hand.

Looking up at Sam's trembling body he couldn't help but to smile at the all the silent ways his Beta was begging for release. He was beautiful in this state. Not being able to resist any longer he stood up as a smirk formed itself at the needy whimper that left his closest companion. Taking the delicious lips between his he kissed his beta while letting his hands explore the lean yet very muscular body. By the time their tongues meet Sam's eager hands were on him and his breath nothing more but pants. Their hips grind together in ruff and almost desperate motions only accomplishing to drive them deeper in their lust filled frenzy.

"Jake…" Sam said in way that almost made cum at the spot. "_Please"_

He did not need to be told more as he let himself be turned around and taken without preparation. He loved how Sam just knew what he needed because in these brief moments he felt whole as pain burnt him from the inside creating a pleasure so beyond anything he could do with his own hands. Not waiting for a signal or indication Sam started moving inside of as soon as his shaft completely in his movements hard and relentless. Taking an almost cruel grip in his growing hair he pulled it in a way that forced him to arch his back and take the cock impossibly deeper making it harder for the Alpha to keep himself from cuming.

"_Please_, Sam" he couldn't help but beg which ignoring the fact that they somehow managed to switch roles.

Sam growled sending a vibration though his body on to the one he was taking before speeding up his speed and taking his Alphas impossibly bigger cock in his confident hand moving along with his hips. Jacob came with an almost howl like moan not long after he felt the hand around his painfully hard cock. But because they where part wolf – meaning also part dog – Sam grew inside of him where would have to stay for a good while before they could start another round.

"Thank you, Sam," he hoarsely said as soon as his breathing had come back to normal.

"Not until you tell me what happened"

He wondered what he would have done without Sam. How out of control he would have been if their bond as Alpha and Beta hadn't aloud this part of their relationship to continue after Sam had imprinted. How he would even let alone breathe if he didn't have somebody to share his secrets with.

But than again in all honesty he didn't want to know – not really.

**A/N if you are a twilight fanatic you recognize some of the lines :3 I'm actually very glad that my Twilight fever went down – it's a very dangerous **_**drug**_**. Yeah, I know Jacob is a bit OOC but the story is supposed to be 'what if' and you never really can know what **_**one**_** AU situation can do to a characters' personality**


	3. Just Another Set of Pretty Words

**A/N hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if its anything you don't like or think I should change don't be afraid to be mead. Feedback is always good weather it's good or bad. **

**Love sweetiiey **

**Chapter 2 "Just Another Set of Pretty Words"**

_Bella,_

_I don't know why you're making Charlie give notes to Billy just so he can give them to me like we're in second grade when I've made myself perfectly clear that what ever relationship we had before is over. _

_You made your choice – you can't have it both ways. That __**thing **__and I are mortal enemies, and even you can't change that fact._

_I know to you I may sound like a jerk, but I'm being realistic while you are just making this harder with your stubbornness. I miss you, but your choice has changed everything __even if I still l_

_Jacob_

He folded the paper after signing it hopping that this you finally put an end to this whole thing, but knowing her it was a rather naïve wish. She would only view this as another encouragement to try harder. Rolling his eyes he stood up from the kitchen counter and handed Charlie the note wordlessly just as the game was about to start.

"I'm sure whatever disagreement Bella and you had can be solved if you just talked as normal people," Charlie encouraged.

It was no secret that Charlie loved him as a son, and wanted nothing more than for him and the clumsy brunette to seal the deal so that they became family even if it was only by extent. He could not help but sadly smile down at the old man who was more or less like his second father. He wished he could tell him the truth. Billy was wise, but Charlie had a levelness that made him easier to talk to him about things he normally didn't like to share regardless of the man's awkwardness towards emotional things. But telling the old man that he transformed into a werewolf and wouldn't talk with his daughter because she was dating his mortal enemy, a vampire, wasn't the same things as confessing that he was half gay – bisexual if you want to be proper.

"I'm sure that whatever happens will be for the best Charlie," Billy saved him. "You know teenagers; they won't see reason despite how much you yell unless it's on their own turf"

"It will already be too late by the time Bella sees what a complete…" Charlie trailed of in his mumbling deciding to focus on the game instead.

He felt bad for the man, but it was only so much he could do. Taking a seat by the empty couch he tried to enjoy quality time with his 'two' dads. He swore if one of them had been female (or if they at least weren't hundred percent straight) they would have hook-up and married a long time ago. They balanced each other out. He briefly wondered who the female of the two would have been. Before the thought of either of the men in a skirt made him burst out in laughter so hard he got thrown out until he calmed down.

~...~...~...~

It was rare, but for the first time in a good while he didn't feel guilty sitting there at Emily's. It was kind of sad that the absence/lack of reminder of Bella and her favorite companion (whom he rather not think about) was the reason behind it. He had even come to a point where he even started to consider dating. Though he had a very wide experience in fucking he had never really dated. He was curious. He didn't have anyone particular in mind. He didn't really know what type he was looking for. Considering he was trying to avoid drama guys in general were out – maybe when the redheaded thing was out the way and that disgusting coven had moved Rick in his Advanced History class didn't seem as a bad choice when the right time came. He was sweet, and had a happy demeanor that added to the appeal his reversed stereotype Goth.

Looking down on his lap where Leah slept he smoothened the frown between her brows. If she hadn't been Sam's ex, the guy he was more times than not fucking, he would have probably have asked her out. He liked her and her feisty personality. They matched in a way Bella and he would never be able to. He didn't need to look up to know that Sam was looking at him probably knowing what he was thinking. He stopped touching her smooth face that he had unconsciously started caressing putting his hand back on the armrest. He didn't need to make things awkward or more strained than they already were.

"We should have a bonfire tonight and invite Amber and her friend," he said to no one particular.

"What was that?" Paul said dramatically. "I think I'm hearing things Jared! No way major 'Let's Train and Not Waste Time In _Pointless_ things' suggested a bonfire with girls and _not _Elders!"

"Shut up Paul," he said throwing the first thing his hand found, which happened to be a pillow, at the lovable asshole who ducked smirking smugly only to have the next object (a book) thrown at him hit him right on the face.

"What brought this on, Jake?" asked Sam always having to be the sound of reason picking up the rather thick novel from the floor looking amused at Paul.

"I figured it's about time I got myself a girlfriend – even if it's only temporary,"

Sam opened his mouth but before he had time to say anything a howl that sounded very much likes Seth was heard. Leah shot up from his lap being the first to react rushing out with the others hot on her heals. Phrasing they ran towards where Seth had caught on to the trail of the red headed thing. To bad the howl had not only alerted them but also the thing.

'_Stop Seth – we are coming,'_ he growled anxiety growing the faster the youngest of the pack was running after Quil who was fallowing the trail he had found.

He had trained them all well enough to handle a battle against _one_ of those things on their own, but it was only during emergences and Seth was still too young lacking the proper experiences to be even faced with possibility.

Okay, maybe he could handle it but he didn't want the kid to have grow up as fast as he had. When Seth phrase for the first time at the same age as he had it had shaken him up and in a sense made him more overbearing – yeah, he could admit that - towards the boy more than the others. He didn't really mean to, but he saw his old self when he looked into those innocent eyes full of life and couldn't help but to want to protect him from all evil that came with this fate that was carried within the gen that should have never been triggered. They were target marks for those vile things being their worst enemy besides fire.

By the time Seth and Quil had caught up with her she had crossed the treaty line, and making him despite everything breathe out a sight of relief. While they spread out at the south side of the border in hopes she would cross back he took a deep breath trying taking in the whole forest in that moment closing his eyes concentrating until he found it.

_Read head was on her way north. Damn! The fucking "Brady Bunch" of things where close… _

He started running full sped toward where he traced it with the other fallowing automatically. They trusted their Alpha even the said Alpha was cursing himself for jinxing himself instead of focusing at the task in hand.

They caught on to her only her dancing between the line, between them and the _vampires_. The buff one of the coven tried lunge for the red head only for it to move fast even for one of the living corps and 'Lumpy' (he knew his name just chose not acknowledge them) to almost ram into Paul. He felt how Paul lost focus – not that he blamed him considering the lump was right on top of him – attacked in rage which caused to miss and give Lumpy just enough time to return back on its side of the invisible line. Malibu Barbie was just about to defend her mate when unnatural calm wave washed over everybody, but having already trained his pack more than was probably healthy against anything that invaded them mentally – such like mind reading, emphatic powers, like in this case, and other such powers alike – they all put up their own mental barriers. They were much weaker than his, but enough for the moment. He growled hard toward the _leeches_, more so at the scared male blond who made his freak powers more intense, making them flinch slightly back before turning his glare his pack member. They lost the bitch because of Paul's lost of temper. The werewolf on question instinctively submitted. With his tail between his legs and head low on the grown between his fronts paw whining as he crawled towards him. It had nothing to do with power or humiliation just the hot tempered teen need to be forgiven knowing he had cost them a great deal. Jacob was tempted to ignore him for the sake of punishing, but he didn't want the _things_ see Paul so submissive for too long and mistaking it for weakness, so he bent his head and nipped the dark gray wolfs ear hard before licking his furry chick and nuzzle. He was forgiven for now, but he would not forget this incident.

Not bothering with modesty he phrased into his human form right then and there. He didn't miss the way those _things_ took in his large and lean yet very muscular body, but he was too aggravated to let their unconsciously sexually hungry looks stroke his ego. He knew he had a raw beauty that held a masculinity that couldn't be easily ignored. He was the definition of wild, exotic and sexual divine – had been told those things and more so many times since his first phrase that he had stopped being humble about it – even when he saw nothing but filth when he saw his own reflection.

"Stop fucking around with us – _it won't work_-"he sneered at male blond.

"How?-" Dr. Dracula interrupted.

"Does it fucking matter when red head is getting further away for every fucking time we stand here and waste time!" the lack of control of the situation made him go all Alpha on all of them. "Everybody _move _now! - And stay in _your own_ sides!"

He wasn't sure what made them obey him together with his pack, but whatever it was he was grateful. They chased the very irritating red head until they eventually lost her track. Being completely frustrated with the whole situation he ignored Dr. Dracula's attempts to form a civil _conversation_. He wasn't in the mood. He would simply contact them later when he had at least formed some kind of game plan.

For being so called at "the top" of the food chain those creatures were useless. He needed to find away around this whole mess those thing graciously created and made worse when they fled the place, he knew that the red head would go get more of its kind having drown the conclusion that Bella was protected not only by that disgustingly stupid coven, but also them – who she probably assumed were pure – werewolves. The bitch wanted revenge for loosing its mate – there was nothing that it would let willingly stand in its way. If the roles we reversed he knew he wouldn't regales of the price he would eventually have to pay.

~...~...~...~

While Sam stayed over at Emily's for the first time in a good while he rolled himself in his Beta's bed. He if he could not get the comfort of the man directly the sheets and pillows would do. It had tricked his unconscious mind enough times to make the nightmares milder so he figured that this night wouldn't be so much different from the rest.

His was wrong, but at least they were better than what they normally were when he slept alone in his own room. Stretching he wished he could get more hours of sleep, but duty called and it had been a long since he could sleep past 5.30am – regardless what time he went to bed.

He ran home in his wolf form having not gone how after the red headed bitch chase he didn't have his slacks with him. He felt the sweetest relief when he hopped in the shower and let the cold water run down his body, but his minds wouldn't let him rest for long. He had noticed that Bella's and that _thins_ sent had been more than a day old on the coven, it worried him.

He stared at his phone debating with himself what to do. In one hand he could call the _thing_ directly – if _it_ hadn't changed _its _number – or _its _'sister' – again if the number hadn't been changed – and discus the advents of Thursday, but the problem was that if he did they would get the impression that he still cared about them considering he still knew their number by heart… Then again he could call the Swan resident making sure that Bella was going to school tomorrow and meet the _things_ on a neutral ground and sort out the basics stuff there, but then he had to _meet_ with them (!). Then again either way he – probably together with the pack - had to meet up with the head of coven and knowing how attached they were the rest of the bloodsucker to sort out the most effective way to get rid of the red head and decrease the attention _its _'meals' were causing. There where already too much attention towards their own way since the first phrase.

Sighing he decided to face the sex haired bloodsucker at the Swan residence – well at least at the forest behind it. If he had the timing right they would have arrived from their Phoenix trip by now.

For some reason his temper started to grow more unstable the closer he go to that afoul scent. He really didn't like being around the asshole, but this was good training – at least that's was what he told himself. If he could overcome whatever shit that _thing_ for some reason still__had over him nothing could…

"What are you want, mutt?" the _thing_ sneered at him standing at the middle of the forest between La Push and Forks as though_ it_ had been waiting on him - it unnerved him more than it caught him of guard.

He held back the growl and phrased back into his human form pulling on his slacks while holding _its_ cold eyes. No point in modesty when he had seen more junks than he cared or wanted to see.

"What happened to Mr. Forever-Grateful?" he sneered back with just as much frost, if not more.

"Just because I'm in debt towards you does not mean that my view on people like you have changed."

Before he knew that he had moved he found himself pinning the _**thing**_ against the nearest tree. If he hadn't had half as much training he knew he had lost control and phrased by the second that comment was formed. Whatever that _thing _said shouldn't affect him as much as it did. He all ready knew how _it_ despised him for being what he was - even if he wasn't sure which of the two _it _was referring to - it touched a too sour spot that time had not yet healed.

"Are you going to loose control now for saying something you didn't like?" _it _mocked with _its_ condescending tone.

He burned to rip _it_ to pieces and spit at _its _ashes, but he wouldn't let his impulses control him. He was smarter than that.

"No, I'm just going to collect my dept," he said stunning the _thing_ by smiling brightly.

He bit his tongue before he shoved it in the _things _mouth - he hated himself for that little childhood part of himself that relished at the feeling of the _things_ mouth against his own. Having caught _it _off guard he didn't need to fight _its _sickly sweet tongue giving him just the right amount of time to spread the blood on his tongue around _its _mouth and pulling it right back out just before _it_ realized the predicaments. He would have laughed at the horror on _its _face if he hadn't been as uncertain at the limited amount of time he had before the inventible reaction took place, so it wasn't all that unreasonable for him to run for it as fast as he possibly could.

Vampire and any kind of werewolf blood was a _bad_ combination, it was something that was pretty much given. But the whole truth of it he had learnt though studying and reading more tribal (not all form his own) books than he could possibly name was not in favor of neither. It was only slightly better for his kind. If the vampire got too much of their blood it would go insane and die at the next full moon at rather brutal and painful way. If it was just the right a mount it would only make the vampire disorientated a couple of weeks and hard for them to trace. But if it was too little it would become the vampires' worst addiction. It wouldn't be able to eat without a drop from the exact wolf it took from the first time; it would not be able to focus or even trust its instincts. It was _the _drug for the living dead, and the first taste was the deadliest for it would go literally crazy trying to feed of everything including things it would normally not…eat (things like insects and trees) – thankfully it lasted only for 87 seconds.

~...~...~...~

Okay, making a vampire – foremost the one he hated almost more than he hated himself - addicted to his blood was maybe not one of his best plans now that he thought about it – or rather told Sam and having him point out a few important factors that he had unconsciously ignored.

Things like…

What if humans came across _it_ during those 87 seconds?

What would he do when _it _came looking for him? (Because weather he liked it or not it would)

What if the coven would come after him for revenge?

"But if they break the treaty…" he trailed of knowing how weak the argument was.

"It wouldn't count considering it would seem as though we set them up which would justify the action even before it happened giving _them_ a right o revoke the treaty," at times like this he wished Sam wasn't so reasonable.

"…I screwed up, didn't I?" he hid his face behind his hands trying not to get over emotional.

"_Bad_"

Looking up from his hands he hit his Beta at the back of the head.

"Your not helping, Sam" he sneered but couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"I'm being realistic," the older man stated rubbing the back of his head.

"No, you're being pessimistic" he saddled the irritating Beta locking his arms above his head.

"I'm the most optimistic person in our pack besides Seth"

"And I'm multibillionaire," he laughed with just the right amount sarcasm to sound teasing.

They shared a warm smile before the teen bent down and kissed the sexy Native American. For once the kiss was soft and lacked the sexual tension that flowed so naturally in their oh so complicated relationship. To day they weren't going to explore the patterns of each others bodies. _This_ was enough.

The kiss seemed to go on forever before they ended it. The young Alpha released the older male and lied himself on the soft grass curling his body into the only arms that he could let himself relax and feel safe in. Sam would never betray him. He knew that as he knew that after every night came morning and after every day came night.

"I love you," he couldn't help to say though he knew Sam would never reply.

It was an unspoken rule that the older Native should never return those words even though he felt it. The love they shared was special, but it wasn't a kind that could be treasured and shared as lovers. They were friends foremost, pack mates, companions, Alpha and Beta and could never be more then what they were with benefits, and yet he couldn't help but repeat the words hoping against all odds that Sam would return them.

"I love you"

"I know…" his Beta said softly after a long while of nothing but the sound of the creatures of the forest taking his hand in his and squeezing it.

**A/N I wasn't so sure about this chapter but hope you none the less like it **

**Ps. No, it isn't a Jacob/Sam story even if you can see that I like the concept of them. They are just extremely close.**


End file.
